ich erkenne dich
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Snape kehrt von einem Todesser-Treffen zurück, und Hermione beobachtet ihn, als er zu Dumbledore geht. short-story


Disclaimer – alle bekannten Figuren in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder zurück in die Kiste. Versprochen).

**-+- ich (er)kenne dich -+-**

Ich habe dich gesehen. Und ich habe dich erkannt. Nein, nicht diese kalte Maske, die du uns allen gegenüber trägst, sondern dich. Dein wahres ich. Ich habe einen Blick dahinter erhaschen können, und beinahe wären mir die Tränen gekommen. 

Gestern Abend, als ich auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro gewesen war.

Er hatte mit mir über mein Abschlussprojekt reden wollen und besprechen, was ich nach Hogwarts machen wollte. Es ist klar für mich, dass ich anschliessend eine Universität besuchen möchte um weiter zu studieren, aber ich bin mit der Hoffnung hin gegangen, dass Dumbledore mir vielleicht eine Möglichkeit anbieten würde, nach einigen Jahren wieder hierher zurück kehren zu können.

Also hatte ich mich nach dem Abendessen am Sonntag auf den Weg dorthin gemacht. Und da hatte ich es gehört - die schweren, eiligen Schritte hinter mir. Ich hatte dich daran erkannt, obwohl du normalerweise, ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu verursachen, einer Raubkatze gleich durch die Gänge pirschst. Doch nicht so an diesem Tag.

Vielleicht aus Angst - ich bin mir nicht sicher - hatte ich mich, anstatt weiter zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen, in eine dunkle Ecke gedrängt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn du warst um die Kurve gebogen und ohne mich zu entdecken an mir vorbei gerauscht. Dein Umhang hatte meine Beine gestreift, und ich hatte deinen Atem gespürt, als ob dein Mund sich nur Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt befunden hätte.

Du warst wie immer in schwarz gekleidet gewesen, doch es hatte sich nicht um das übliche schwarz deiner Lehrer-Robe gehandelt, und auch der Schnitt deiner Kleidung war nicht derselbe. Ich hatte es sofort erkannt; es hatte sich um deine Todesser Robe gehandelt, nicht wahr? Und mit deiner rechten Hand, welche du unter der Robe versteckt gehalten hattest, hattest du deine Maske umklammert gehabt.

Du warst geradewegs von einem Todesser-Treffen gekommen. Habe ich Recht? Von Voldemort direkt zu Dumbledore um Bericht zu erstatten... Welch Gegensätze diese zwei Menschen doch sind. Oder nicht? Sag mir, vergleichst du diese beiden mächtigsten Männer der magischen Welt manchmal miteinander? So wie ich es tue? Siehst du auch, so grausam es auch klingen mag, die Parallelen zwischen ihnen?

Ich hatte dir zugeschaut, wie du dem Wasserspeier das Passwort ('Treacle Tart') mit belegter Stimme zugeflüstert hattest, und erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Und ich kann nicht einmal genau sagen, wieso.

Dumbledore hatte mich erwartet, um Punkt acht, doch statt dessen warst du bei ihm erschienen - zwei Minuten zu früh. Was ihm in diesem Moment wohl durch den Kopf gegangen war? Ob sein Blick womöglich immer wieder zur Türe abgeschweift war in Erwartung, dass ich jeden Moment ebenfalls eintreten würde?

Denn ich hatte mich nicht getraut zu kommen. Zumindest nicht, solange du bei ihm gewesen warst. Ich hatte, immer noch zitternd, in meiner dunklen Ecke gestanden und auf den Wasserspeier gestarrt. Ich hatte darauf gewartet, dass du wieder erscheinen würdest, und, sobald du ausser Sicht wärest, ich mit einer vermutlich ziemlich lahmen Entschuldigung auf den Lippen bei Dumbledore vorsprechen täte.

Was ich auch getan hatte. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass kein Wort über meine Lippen gekommen war. Dumbledore hatte es mir scheinbar nicht übel genommen, aber auch nichts von dir erzählt. Er hatte nur genickt, mich zu einem bequemen Ohrensessel geführt und mir eine heisse, starke Schokolade angeboten, welche ich mehr als dankbar angenommen hatte. Immer noch zitternd.

Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich dort gestanden hatte, die Augen nicht vom Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro abwendend, bis du wieder heraus getreten warst. Fünf Minuten? Zehn? Fünfzehn? Spielt es eine Rolle?

Ich war zusammen gezuckt, als der Wasserspeier sich plötzlich zur Seite verschoben hatte, die Monotonie der Szenerie vor mir gewaltsam durchbrechend. Und dann warst du hervor gekommen. Schwarz, gefühllos und stark. Scheinbar.

Du hattest einfach nur dort gestanden und dich umgesehen, als ob du jemanden suchtest, während ich mich weiter in den Schatten gedrängt hatte um nicht gesehen zu werden. Du hattest mich nicht gesehen - aber ich dich. Ich hatte alles gesehen.

Noch einmal blicktest du dich um, bevor du einen Schritt zurück getreten warst um dich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Deine Hände fielen schlaff zur Seite - deine Todesser Maske nun unverborgen in deiner Rechten baumelnd - dein Kopf bog sich nach Hinten um Halt an der Wand zu finden, deine schwarzen Augen schlossen sich erschöpft.

Dieser starke Mann, der du nur Sekunden vorher gewesen warst, war verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur die Hülle dessen. Jetzt sah ich deine Verletzlichkeit, deine Müdigkeit und deine Traurigkeit in jeder einzelnen Linie auf deinem Gesicht. Ich erkannte es in deiner Körperhaltung - und dem schweren Seufzer, der deinem Mund entwichen war.

Für kurze Zeit hattest du einfach nur dort an der Wand gelehnt, langsam ein- und ausgeatmet, als dein Körper in erschreckender Regelmässigkeit erschauerte.

Sag mir, wieviel hast du bis jetzt durchgemacht? Für das Wohl der Menschen hier? Was hast du erlebt, was hast du gesehen? Welche Opfer hast du dar gebracht? Was hat dich zu dem werden lassen, was ich an diesem Abend gesehen hatte?

So schnell wie dieser Moment vollkommener Offenheit gekommen war, verging er auch wieder.

Plötzlich hattest du dich von der Wand weg gestossen, scheinbar verwirrt über deine momentane Nachlässigkeit deinen Kopf geschüttelt, die Todesser Maske unter den Arm geklemmt - nun wieder verborgen durch die Robe - und dich auf den Weg in deinen Kerker gemacht.

Wieder warst du an mir vorbei gerauscht, doch dieses Mal hatte mich deine Robe nicht berührt. Dafür schien aber dein Geruch noch Minuten später in der Luft zu hängen, und ich hielt noch ein wenig inne um ihn aufzunehmen, bevor ich endlich zum Wasserspeier trat, um ihm das gleiche Passwort zuzuflüstern, dass ich kurz vorher von dir vernommen hatte. Und ich wundere mich, ob meine Stimme wohl genauso belegt geklungen hatte, wie deine.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nur sehr schlecht einschlafen. Ich dachte ständig darüber nach, wie der nächste Tag wohl sein würde. Wir hatten als erstes bei dir Zaubertrank-Unterricht. Würdest du anders sein? Zu mir? Zu uns allen?

Es schien nicht mehr als ein Blinzeln der Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der nächste Tag da war und die Schulstunde bei dir begonnen hatte.

Auch wenn ich nicht viel geschlafen habe, so bin ich doch wachsam und halte meine Augen offen um festzustellen, ob ich es wieder sehen würde. Diesen anderen Snape.

Und dann kommst du in den Raum geschritten, baust dich vor uns auf und erzählst uns etwas über einen 'Hallo-Wach'-Zaubertrank, den wir in dieser Schulstunde brauen sollen.

Schwarz, gefühllos und stark. Ich kann nichts von gestern erkennen. Gar nichts. Nicht das leiseste Zucken. Keine Veränderung - du bist so, wie du schon die ganzen sechseinhalb Jahre zuvor gewesen warst.

Und mit einem Schlag wird mir kalt.

Dies ist der Moment in dem ich nun wahrlich erkenne, dass dies gestern Abend für dich nichts neues gewesen war. Dass dies nur eine Wiederholung der unzähligen Male gewesen war, als du von Voldemort zu Dumbledore zurück gekehrt bist - mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass ich dort gewesen bin. Und du weißt es nicht einmal.

Doch ich habe einen Blick in deine Seele erhaschen können. Ich habe hinter die Fassade gesehen, die du uns gegenüber, auch heute wieder, zur Schau stellst. Und nun könnte ich wirklich weinen.

--- Ende --- 

Ich hoffe (wie immer), dass es euch gefällt. :-)   Die Idee dazu hat sich heute einen Weg tief in meine Gedanken gegraben und mich nicht mehr los gelassen. Dies ist die erste Fassung der Story (d.h. noch nicht überarbeitet), aber so wie ich mich kenne, werden bis zum Upload einer editierten Version _Monate_ vergehen. Also geniesst *g*.

.... und natürlich freue ich mich über jede Review....


End file.
